


There's a train leaving nightly [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The author is allergic to happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It changes them; it changes everyone around them. They just don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a train leaving nightly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**If you need or want warnings, please note[the author's warnings here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463236#work_endnotes) (these are spoilers).**

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Train_leaving_nightly.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
